


A study in linguistics

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kageyama needs help, Kisses, M/M, Study Date, language troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Kageyama has troubles with English and Tsukishima just might have the right motivation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiaBlackPandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/gifts).



It's actually funny how the volleyball dragon can be so helpless with English, even though he's perfectly capable of memorising it all.

They're at Kageyama's, comfortably seated in the study, with soft music playing quietly, disturbing no one. Kageyama's keeps getting stuck with grammar in English and is close to throw the book out the window and call it quits but Tsukishima's more than patient with helping him out. He keeps mixing it up with German and Japanese.

It's a horror.

They also agreed to work on the seemingly incomprehensible wonder of Kageyama barely having a passing grade in Math while he's pretty decent in Physics, but right now, English is priority. It stands between Kageyama appearing on time for the next volleyball match and not appearing at all since the new substitute teacher won't budge with the timing of the make up exam.

“...how did the past perfect go again?” Kageyama asks, looking like he'd rather take the Math make up exam than deal with this.

“It's used for tasks you completed before doing something else in the past.” Tsukishima says, turning the sheet of the paper Kageyama filled out before falling in a trench named past and present perfect.

“So...has been?” Kageyama tries.

“No.” Tsukishima says in a soft voice, quite pleased with what he had written so far. “You are confusing it with present perfect. That is used for an unspecified time before now.”

“Here's an example. I have been to France is present perfect and I had visited Le Mont-Saint-Michel last year is past perfect. Hear the difference?”

“Kind of.” Kageyama scratches at the back of his head. He repeats it a few times in his head but it becomes a mess all too quickly.

“German is so much easier than this...” He mutters, glaring at the practice sheet, making Tsukishima laugh lightly.

“I imagine it is, but unfortunately our school only has English.” Tsukishima puts the looked over sheet down on the table. “You solved this pretty good. The only mix up was with the passive but you've improved.”

“...have you really been there?” Kageyama asks, quite suddenly.

“Where?”

“Mont San-” He struggles a bit with the pronunciation.

“Le Mont-Saint-Michel?” Tsukishima says, the words flowing easily. “Yes, I have.”

“What's it like?”

“It's nice.” He smiles, remembering a few recipes Kageyama would surely enjoy. Then an idea pops up in his head. “Want to go sometime?”

“...really?” Kageyama blinks, interested.

“Why not?”

“Will you teach me some French?”

Teach him French? He could try. See where it goes. Luckily, Kageyama had _Sakusa_ to offer teaching him _Spanish._ As if he needed to know _that_. Who needs a _gracias_ and a _de nada_ and _por favor_? Seriously, who would want a Spanish Inquisition when they could have the French Revolution and that is really impossible to compare and really stupid at that but point is, Kageyama's fine without Spanish, thank you very much.

“Tell you what, I'll teach you French if you pass this in two days.” He says.

“Deal.”

_Au revoir, you Spanish bastard._

“I'm curious though, why would you want to learn French?” Not that he minds, it's nice that Kageyama wants to learn a bit about Tsukishima's heritage. Well, half of it, any way. It's just that they never touched the subject past Tsukishima's appearance.

“There's a FVIB Volleyball World Championship next year, in France.” Kageyama says, excitedly.

_...Of course there is._

“...and it's a part of you, so...I'd really like to know more...” He adds in a softer tone.

_That's...actually sweet of him._

“How about I tell you a bit for every question you get right?”

“You can just say you don't feel like it.” Kageyama scoffs, staring down the past and present perfect tenses on the work sheet.

“Come on. You know German, for crying out loud, you're going to get the hang of this, too. You're not an idiot.” Tsukishima says, running his hand through Kageyama's hair.

“I sure feel like one...”

Kei leans in, placing a soft kiss on Kageyama's temple.

“Still feel that way?” He asks.

“...maybe?”

“Is that so?” He mutters before placing another kiss on his cheek. “Now?”

“No.” Kageyama smiles.

“Good. Now let's get you ready for this exam.” He scoots over to him, taking a look at the work done.

Kageyama leans lightly against him, really grateful for his help.

 

“ _Danke sehr, Kei."_

“ _De rien, Tobio.”_


End file.
